zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker/Game-fanatic/Part Four
To Last Walkthrough! Pearls, Postmen, and Princes After your first sailing, the King of the Red Lions docks at Dragon Roost Island and sends you to retrieve a magical pearl that was given by the gods, which has the power to help defeat Ganon's rising dark forces, from the Spirit of the Sky, Valoo, an ancient dragon that resides atop the mountain of this island. Now that you're at your new destination, follow the path the goes up, there will be a large boulder in your way at one point, so just pick a Bomb Plant and toss it over at the boulder, then it will make it explode, clearing your path, then, when you reach the broken bridge, just sidle yourself along to the other side. After that just get through the stack of blocks, then enter the Mail Center. Once you've finished speaking with the Rito Chieftain and Quill, you'll obtain the Delivery Bag! You'll then go up to the second floor, to the first room, and talk to Medli, she'll give you the Father's Letter, and tell you to meet her once you've given that letter to Prince Komali. Go downstairs and go into the hallway to Komali's room, then give him the letter, and talk to him. After that, go out of his room and the hallway, back into the main room of the Mail Center, and leave through the exit being guarded. Once you're out, you'll be outside an arid landscape, with ash flying around in the air. Go down the broken bridge and you'll see Medli standing in the middle of the pit. Talk to her, lift her up, go onto the large stone platform sticking out of the ground, wait for the ash to be blowing forward, and throw Medli. She should soar shortly and land safely on the other end of the pit. She'll give you an empty bottle, which can be more useful than you'd think. Use the bottle with the polluted water next to you that's forming a puddle around a large boulder. Climb up the broken bridge like a ladder, and pour the water on a dry Bomb Flower. From there, you can now pluck the Bomb Flower and lob it down at the boulder sticking out of the puddle. Once that's done, swim across to the other side to find a vat of lava in your way. Take another Bomb Flower and try to land it in the green jar that the statue on the wall is holding, it will then fall and you can use it as a bridge, but you have to do the same with the next statue before you make it to the other side. Now that that's over, go forward into the Dragon Roost Cavern. From here, you can see there are blocks with reptile-like head designs on them, simply pull out each block appropriately and be on your way, the order of how to move the blocks is the left one pulled forward and the middle block pulled into the spot that used to be where the block you had just pulled, then go into the opening that the blocks revealed. Once you've entered, you can see two Bokoblins guarding where you have to go. Run up to them and finish them off with some Hero's Sword action! Then take one of their flaming Boko Sticks and use it to light the flameless torch to the side. By doing so, you have revealed a secret chest. Open that chest, and you get the Small Key! Use the key you just got to open the locked door in front of you. Into the Inferno Keep going forward and break open the wooden barrier in front of you, then you will be opened to a massive cavernous room, literally bursting with lava and fire. Go to your left and pass the locked door, following a distinct path. Once you get to a gap in the path that's to large to hop across, just jump down and pull out the block that's in the wall, now you'll be able to climb that and jump to the other side, once you do, you'll notice there are little bats flying around, those are called Keese. I wouldn't fight them on the bridge, or you could end up plummeting into a pit a bubbling lava. But you can wait for the Keese to come to you and fight them from a safer area. Now cross the bridge and, once on the other side, take the Bomb Flower and chuck it at the boulder in your way. That will reveal door. Enter it and you'll notice a mass of flowing lava in your way. Grab a jar with a picture of a water drop on it, and throw it into the lava, once it breaks, the water inside of it will create a small chunk of dried lava, that will temporarily sustain itself, allowing you to jump on it to the other side. Then you can climb up the ladder, but be careful! - A new enemy, a Red ChuChu, will jump down and try to get you! Just try to avoid it, and no worries, the Red ChuChus are one of the easiest of the lot, they just take a single hit to bring down (there is also a chest here containing a Dungeon Map). Now that you got up the ladder, go into the door ahead, and walk up to the wooden barrier in front of you, but don't get too comfortable, you'll want to step back a little, because a Blue Bokoblin carrying a machete will jump down and attack you! Just defeat the Bokoblin, take its machete, and use it to brake open all the wooden barriers. Be careful, 'cause you'll come across some more Red ChuChus, which you'll wanna defeat with your Hero's Sword, then use the machete to brake open the wooden barrier to the left, and open the chest to get a Small Key! Now go through the door to your right, and you'll be back in the large central room with the spewing lava. Just pick up one of the vases in front of you and throw it at one of the Bomb Plants that are growing on the wall to the left, which will cause the boulder to explode. Now carefully walk across the planks and run up to that locked door out here from earlier, now you can open it with your key. As you enter, Red ChuChus will fall from the ceiling and attack you, so be careful. Keep going forward, and there'll be a wooden barrier which, yet another weapon-wielding Bokoblin that jumps out to attack. Beat him, then take his Boko Stick, and light it on fire with the torch nearby. From here, go to the right, and light the strong wooden barrier, which will cause it to burn down. Now go in and step onto the floor switch, which will make the locked door behind you to open. Once you go through that door, you'll be outside, on the side of the Dragon Roost Mountain. There will be a bridge, but a Bokoblin is guarding it. Be careful when fighting him, because if you hit the ropes supporting the bridge with your blade, it might fall, so fight this enemy strategically, and you'll be fine. After you got past the bridge troll-- I mean Bokoblin, go up the metal ladder, but be sure to get past the blackened area before a blast of lava shoots out, covering it, or you'll be burned! Once you're up there, there'll be a Kargaroc, a goon to that nasty Helmaroc King that took Link's sister. Just jump at it before it goes away, but don't get too wild, you don't want to fall off the ledge while fighting, so another strategy would be to wait for it to come to you, then attack. Next, you'll sidle your way further across, but you'll have to avoid another lava blast from the wall. After that, you'll have to hang from the next ledge and inch yourself across with your hands. Now that that's over, take a Bomb Flower, and throw it towards the large boulder below, to reveal a room! Jump down and enter that room. In this room you'll find a mountain of blocks. Just pull out the bottom blocks and the huge pile becomes a stair to an opening. Once in this opening, you'll pull out the block and climb up to the top (where there's a chest containing a Compass), then take a Boko Stick from the pot. Now light the Boko Stick with the torch near you, and chuck the flaming stick at the wooden barrier across the room. This will burn the barrier down, so you can jump down, climb the ladder, and discover its treasures. Open the chest and you'll get a Small Key! Put that key to use and open the locked door here. Gohma, Queen of Magtails This door takes you outside again. Run up to the Kargaroc's nest, fight him off, and take the Small Key it was guarding! Now go into the locked door and you'll find yourself in a dark cave hall. Nab those Boko Sticks to the right, and light them using the torch, then walk into the hall, guided by your Boko Torch. About halfway in, you'll notice multiple ominous eyes glowing in the shadows. Feel free to run in fear right now, but I can assure you that you won't get far doing that. The eyes are only Keese, so just swing your flaming stick at them and they'll cower just like you did if you actually ran back. Once they're dealt with, light the dead torch in the middle of this section. Then you can head to the right into another section, where you'll light two more torches to reveal a door. Upon entering that door, you'll notice a few things. A long bridge, and, to your immediate left, a strange, yet familiar-looking, cauldron. Use a Bomb Flower to blow off the rock on top of it, that cauldron can teleport you to another part of this dungeon that contains a cauldron like this one, which, in this case, will lead you to one of the first rooms of the Dragon Roost Cavern. Now go across the bridge. If you go into the door ahead, which is pretty much your only option, you'll be in a large room with plenty of pots and vases. There are three Bokoblins in here. The first is easy to spot. So, take him out. The other two can be found by breaking through the many pots and such. One can be found hidden in the mass of them to the wall. The other is hiding in one on top of a shelf near where you start. To get this one, just somersault into the wall, and it will fall. After that, climb up the ladder and go through the door. Here, there will be a large, centipede-like creature that is circling a small stone platform in the middle of a lava pit. This creature is called a Magtail. Usually to defeat these annoying monsters, you'd have to attack it when it draws back, and readies its pincers, then slash at its curled-up, defense positioned body, but its current location makes it a little more difficult. But once you do slay it, grab a jar of water, go across, and throw it at the section of lava that is bubbling and churning. Then, when the dry lava platform has formed, jump on and ride it up the lava blast. Then hop off and take a Bomb Flower to blow up the boulders in the way, then enter the door. You'll be, once again, taken on the outside of the mountain. Run up the stairs, and do so swiftly, as they will collapse after you do. Once you're all the way up, you've found yourself on the Dragon Valoo's Roost atop the mountain. Go forth carefully, as this is your second mini-boss battle! There is two Green Bokoblins which you'll have to take down, it is easier said than done, but, just when you think its over, they send a Moblin to fight you! This isn't a regular, non-fighting Lantern Moblin, this is a battle-ready one! Take him down using speed, 'cause he may be powerful, but his swings are slow, so you'll wanna fend him off using swift movements to catch him off guard, then settle him with a strong blow. But never forget the usefulness of your shield, it should come in handy. Now that that's over, head to the cage Medli's in. Talk to her, and she'll give you a Grappling Hook! You can use this primitive method of ariel transportation to swing over all sorts of obstacles, much like the hanging lanterns of before. Follow the path that Medli showed you, and use your new Grappling Hook appropriately. Keep jumping, and throwing, and swinging, and landing until you reach a platform rising on the side of the mountain, go into the door and take out the Bokoblin on the bridge, ignore what I had told you before this time, and slice the ropes, allowing you to fall onto a lane of rock under the bridge. Go through the door it has. You'll be on a ledge with a large cage to the right. Enter the cage, stand in the center, and have Link use the Spin Attack move to make all the ropes holding the cage snap. This will cause the cage to drop to a pool of magma. Now jump off and go through the entry way that is concealed in the wall ahead, but be careful, the lava underneath may have a lava blast that will erupt, sending you flying up, so wait for that first. When you're in the new location, hop across the suspended wooden platforms, and climb up the ladder to another ledge. Use your Grappling Hook to hang on the little ledge in front of the dragon head, and it will weigh a switch that causes the door to open. Obviously, go into the door and follow the hall to a pool of lava below. Just use your Grappling Hook, and hold R to go down, then change your direction so you're facing the next opening, and swing into it. After that, just hop across all the wooden platforms, and use your Grappling Hook when necessary until you reach a door, go into it and you'll find yourself in a cave of sorts, with a small path surrounded by lava. Attract the Magtail, and when it's drawing back, extending its pincers, readying for attack, slash its eye. If done correctly, it should curl up into defense position. Grab it, and drop it on the floor switch ahead, then open the treasure chest, which will give you the Big Key! Exit the room, and go back the way you came, but be caeful, now Fire Keese, a stronger version of their Keese-cousins, will attack you. Don't fight them when on the wooden platforms, that would be much too dangerous. Wait for them to come to you, then fight. Once done with that, travel up the cage-elevator, go back to where you broke the bridge, and throw a water jar at the section of bubbling lava, get onto the dried lava platform, and ride it up to the top. Go through the door, and head back to the door you had used to get here, using your Grappling Hook. Once in, swing across to the other side of the room, above the moat, tackle that annoying Magtail, search any of the chests and pots you want, and enter the large door ahead. This door takes you to your first boss - Gohma, a parasitic armored monstrosity. Its main attack is throwing down its claws, but it can also breathe huge blasts of fire. The fastest way to defeat this behemoth Magtail is to, first, allow it to slam down both of its claws, "trapping" you. This move is dangerous, as it is the point where it will try to blast you with its fire-breath, so immediately run to the claw and crawl through the opening before it attacks. You'll have to put away any weapons you currently have out, and be careful, or you may not get out of the claw in time. While it's busy spewing fire, take your Grappling Hook and aim for Valoo's tail that is hanging out of the ceiling, and swing around until you're close enough to one of the platforms on the walls, then jump off onto the platform. This will cause the ceiling to collapse onto the enemy. Immediately, aim your Grappling Hook again at the tail. When Gohma puts the ceiling back, and Valoo settles his tail down, shoot at it again. And do what you had done before. Once this is done three times, Gohma's armored body will crack, exposing its weak-spot - the eye! Now that the eye is vulnerable, jump down to the ground, L-target it, use the Grappling Hook at its eye, and attack it viciously with your sword. This will be done about two times. And you've finally defeated the fire-breathing Gohma, Queen of Magtails! Now you obtain a Heart Container! Which increases your life gauge by one heart. The same thing would happen if you get four Pieces of Heart. Enter the little portal that's on the ground, and the magical winds will take you back to where you started - the shore of Dragon Roost Island. Talk to Medli and Komali, and you'll get Din's Pearl! Talk to the King of the Red Lions, then run up to the small cave that he's facing, and swim up to the small island with the archway. When you're there, read the left tablet, and take out your Wind Waker. Use the directions given on the tablet to play a song with the Wind Waker. You'll learn the Wind's Requiem! Play that by the King of the Red Lions and make the wind go south. Now hop onto him, and sail away. To Next Walkthrough! Category:Walkthroughs